The Insanity Games
by i-am-foxface
Summary: Welcome, ladies and gentleman to the 75th annual hunger games! Of course since this is a quell, there will be a special twist. But, that's not all. This years tributes are a little bit crazy and seem set to male these games a comedy show!
1. Welcome to the insanity games

**Hi everyone! My last SYOT was taken down so I decided to try something new. I love writing humor fics so I have decided to write a parody SYOT! Please PM me your tributes :)**

Head Gamemaker Lucia Wilson sat at her desk, listening to the idiotic chatter of her colleagues as they flipped through the files of their new tributes. Since the 74th games, where a record number of gamemakers had been murdered by tributes, the Capitol had been extra cautious about the tributes they sent to the games. They now held the real reapings in secret in the capitol, then checked the files of all the tributes they picked to make sure none of them were like That Girl. That Girl could have destroyed the whole of Panem with her rebellious attitude and her star crossed lovers act. Thank Panem she had been killed by the tributes from two before things got too out of hand. She had already caused uprisings in Eleven and now that Twelve seemed in a rebellious state as well Lucia had to be extra sure that she made these games as brutal as possible. Unfortunately, the odds weren't in her favor, as the tributes for this year seemed set to make these games a comedy show. Lucia face-palmed as she began to write up another tribute form. President Snow demanded these as they helped him to keep track of the tributes. Lucia sighed as she stared at the form, along with the instructions printed next to each category.

Name (Please no one called Ebony Darkness Princess Perfect Bloodstain, I will have them executed before the games even start)

Age (12-18, it caused quite a mess when a nine year old was reaped in the 58th games)

Gender (If you can't understand this one you're fired)

District (Careers are from districts one two and four. If the tribute has trained and is from another district, you better have a damn good reason)

Appearance (Please don't make all the tributes supermodels, they can never be as sexy as the great Cornelius Snow!)

Personality (At least a few sentences, having a load of conflicting adjectives for this makes me want to poison myself... Again)

Family (Not everyone's an orphan. I'm not that mean)

Friends (If they're loved by everyone, shoot them. Only I can be loved by everyone!)

History (Make it believable, and nothing remotely similar to She Who Must Not Be Named From District Twelve)

Reaped or volunteered (Not a lot of volunteers from none career districts, the careers will be sad)

Reaction if Reaped or reason if volunteered (For the love of Cato no one volunteering for their little sister!)

Strengths (No more then four, the super ninjas scare me)

Weaknesses (No less then three, I need something to use against them!)

Worst fear (Lucia said this is part of the arena so be creative!)

Fatal flaw (A major weakness that I can kill them with MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!)

Weapon of choice (Hehehe, stabby stabby stab stab stab!)

What they do in training (Theres an awesome story on fanfiction about training sessions by i-am-foxface! READ IT OR DIE!)

Likes (I like poison, roses and death!)

Dislikes (I HATE MOCKINGJAYS!)

OPTIONAL (I'll give you a cookie if you fill it in!)

Reaping outfit (What they wear when they go to their deaths!)

Chariot outfit (Oooh, sparkles)

Interview outfit (Yay, more sparkles)

Interview strategey (Hi, I'm President Snow, I'll win the games because I am awesome!)

Mutt ideas (Hehehe, mutts are funny)

Arena ideas (How about a giant cake!)

Anything else (Did I miss anything in my epic form of epicosity?)

Lucia began to fill in the form, from her years of working as a gamemaker she knew the do's and don't's of tribute forms. She knew that she had to make the tributes interesting and believable. She had to make them stand out but she also had to have weaker tributes that might just surprise everyone and win. No Mary Sues, they make the President doubt his sexyness. No one anything like She Who Must Not Be Named. No boring people, they were boring. And no one with mood eyes and naturally pink hair, it made Effie Trinket jelous. She groaned as she looked at the mountain of papers. It was going to be a long day


	2. Fear me

Quell announcment

I smiled as I admired my amazing sexyness in the mirror, humming the tune to 'Sexy And I Know It' as I applied my blood flavored lipgloss.

"Five minutes Mr President" Called one of my assistants. I waited ten minutes, to show him that no one bosses me around, then left the room and walked out to the deafening cheers of my capitol minions, er, I mean citizens.

"Welcome, people of Panem, to the card reading for the 3rd quarter quell!" I yelled, blowing kisses to my adoring fans. I recited the boring treaty of treason. Blah, blah, blah, rebels, blah, hunger games, blah freaking blah. Damn I need to execute whoever wrote that thing.

As the boring treaty draws to a close, a young girl carrying a large wooden box walks on to the stage. I pull out the envelope marked 75, grinning as I open it. Printed on the card in elegant calligraphy are the words 'To show that the capitol is to be respected, to be feared'. I read out the card and the audiance cheers. I have no idea what it means but I know that these games will be very interesting.

**Sorry this is short, I just wanted everyone to know what yhe quell was :) please review and tell me what you think! Just to clear up any confusion, for this story the quell about the victors being reaped was made up by Snow to punnish Katniss. Since she's dead, the quell is different :-) **


	3. Tribute list and sponser system

**Here's the tribute list, I'm also doing a sponsor system which is at the botom of the chapter along with how many points you have. PM me if I've forgotten anything :-)**

District One

Male- Showtarou Shinihara (Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin)

Female- Foe Sterling (Me)

District Two

Male- Nikolas Lust (martyliz101)

Female- Alixine 'Alix' Braxton (Violet Teardrops)

District Three

Male- Enlai Li (Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin)

Female- Azura Bellwood (XxFreeOatmealxX)

District Four

Male- Dimitri Klink (LovleyGirl98)

Female- Mari Kalak (Katnissfire87654)

District Five

Male- Alden James Farrell (SeekerDraconis)

Female- Arella Deata (emilyroorose)

District Six

Male- Rhys Green (emilyroorose(

Female- Boa Palidon (Ruetheday)

District Seven

Male- Lolan Chell (Enzonia)

Female- Rabio Curber (Ruetheday)

District Eight

Male- Dylan Barnes (xXBloodyxRoseXx)

Female- Kara Calloway (BlazingMockingjay)

District Nine

Male- Lyle Wiltmoor (ILikePies99)

Female- Alula Santina (ILikePies99)

District Ten

Male- Geddes Warbler (Enzonia)

Female- Devmati 'Dev' Trent (BlazingMockingjay)

District Eleven

Male- Gareth Archer (Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin)

Female- Jessamine 'Jessie' Garnet (emilyroorose)

District Twelve

Male- Duke Blitserking (LovleyGirl98)

Female- Eva Grave (LovleyGirl98)

District Thirteen

Male- Marcus Grant (VioletTeardrops)

Female- Nova Blackthorne (BlazingMockingjay)

**Sponsor System**

**You can get points by...**

Submitting a female tribute- 50 points

Submitting a male tribute- 75 points

Submitting a bloodbath tribute- 100 points

Submitting a career (A real career, not just from a career district) +10 points to girl/boy points)

Reviewing this story- 5 points

Reviewing one of my other stories- 10 points

Training score- 1-12 points

Your tribute killing someone- 20 points

Your tribute getting to the final eight- 100 points

**What you can buy**

50 points

A short length of rope

An empty water bottle

A short length of wire

Half a loaf of bread

A pack of matches

75 points

A small pack containing a loaf of bread and some cheese

A small knife

A full water bottle

A sleeping bag

Simple medecine (bandages, home remedies ect)

100 points

A pack containing strips of beef, a half full water bottle, some wire and a large knife

Iodine pills (for purifying water)

Spiked gloves

**150 points**

A pack containing a sleeping bag, some simple medecine, a loaf of bread, a full water bottle and a chocolate bar :-)

Three throwing knives

Three throwing axes

A spear

A sword

A blowgun (12 non poisonous darts)

A days capitol meal

175 points

A pack containing strips of beef, two loaves of bread, a full water bottle, a first aid kit, a jacket and some wire

Six throwing knives

Six retractable spears

Dual swords

Spiked mace

A blowgun (12 poisonous darts)

Two large axes

Bow and arrows (12 arrows)

200 points

Capitol medecine (Specify what it does)

A pack containing six items of your choice (be reasonable)

**Okay so here is how many points you all have :-) Check this regularly, I'll be constantly updating it**

Violet Teardrops- 195 points

BlazingMockingjay- 250 points

XxFreeOatmealxX- 50 points

Katnissfire87654- 70 points

Ruetheday- 110 points

I-am-foxface- 50 points

emilyroorose- 265 points

Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin- 225 points

ILikePies99- 150 points

LovleyGirl98- 275 points

martyliz101- 75 points

SeekerDraconis- 80 points

xXBloodyxRoseXx- 75 points

Enzonia- 195 points


	4. Our tributes are

**Since I've devided to do the reapings in one long chapter that might take a while to write, here is a bit about all the tributes. I'm interests to know what you think so can you review with a list of your favorite tributes. You'll get 20 sponser points if you do and your favorite tributes will have a better chance of surviving :-) Also, tell me if you have any ideas for alliances :-) **

Our tributes for the 76th Hunger Games

Super sarcastic Foe Sterling, err, redecorated the justice building during the reapings. Her obsession with fire is why she is here and she is ready to burn any tributes who- hey look, chocolate!

Show-Showtar-Showtarou Shinohara, Damn that's a mouthful. A caring career who volunteered to save his cousain, will his ego cost him his life in the games?

For Alix Braxton, the games are a win-win situation. If she wins, she'll have fufilled Cato's dream of being a victor. If she dies, at least she'll be reunited with the love of her life

Nikolas Lust honestly scares the crap out of me. Agressive and impatient, he'll use his brute strength to kill anyone who stands in his way.

The funny prankster from district three is far from normal. Well, with a mother who thinks she's a canary who could be? Azura Belwood is possibly the most insane tribute ever.

Kung-fu ninja Enlai Lin is determind to win the games though will his hatred for his mentor cost him his life?

Mari Kalak loves hair ribbons more then anything. This easilly distracted career is like a ray of slightly hyper sunshine with her positive attitude and huge imagination.

Popular career Dimitri Klink has trained all his life, but will this be enough to get him back to his friends?

Weapons obsessed Arella Deata could may not be from a career district but that dosn't mean she can't train! A spoilt brat who gets everything she wants, will she get her way in the games?

Alden James Farrel volunteered to save his best friend, Niall. Unable to admit his love for Niall as he is scared he'll be rejected, Alden will do everything he can to protect him.

Funny, flirty Boa Palidon is very superstitious, she'll freak out if dhe even sees a black cat! Her good social skills and sense of humour make most of the district like her. It will be a shame for her to die.

Cocky, confident Rhys Green volunteered because he is confident he can win. Though he thinks he is the most awesome person in the world, he is really just an ass.

Mean, bitchy Rabio Curber knows she can win the games. She has trained her whole life and is kinda psycho. Can this cruel career win the games?

Thicko career Lolan Chell has trained his whole life for the games. He's strong and viscious, but will his lack of intelligance let him down?

Life is a game for Kara Calloway. A daring girl with an obsession with shiny things and a mission to have as much fun as possible, can this girl survive the games?

Hard working Dylan Barnes has to get back to his family. Will his moral descissions and stubbornness cost him his life in the games?

Alula Santiana may seem shy, but piss her off and she'll beat the crap out of you! A clever girl with a fear of Finnick Odair, yes Finnick Odair. She is ready to play the game of life and death.

Arrogant Lyle Wiltmoor is very rude. He has already had the shit kicked out of him once by Alula, will it happen again in the games?

The clue is in the name, Hunger GAMES! All this bloodanddeath is just for fun. Don't you understand? Devmati Trent does and she can't wait to play.

Super whimpy Geddes Warbler is scared of everything. The only thing he's good at is, well, nothing!

Jessie Garnet is almost too caring. A sweet, kind girl who has already lost a sister to the games, will she really be able to kill people?

Gareth Archer lost his parents when they were crushed by a cow from district ten. Yes, a cow. A cool guy who tries to act dangerous but really isn't, will he suffer the same bizzare fate as his parents?

Hot headed Eva Grave has been stuck with her abusive father her whole life. She could try to win but, then again, what is there to go back to?

Duke Blitzerking could laugh at anything. He is an orphan who annoys the crap out of everyone, and is kinda rude.

Sneaky Nova Blackthorne is used to running for her life. A daring theif who loves the thrill of danger, can she be trusted?

Marcus Grant likes to talk to thin air. He likes to keep to himself, and has an insane fear of apples!


	5. I freaking hate happy people!

**Ok so heres part one of the reapings! I'll hopefully have part two up later tonight :-) I'll start doing tributes POVs as soon as I've finished the reapings, I find them easier to do in third person. Also, I'm ona new hunger games roleplay forum and we really need people to join! Heres the link: www . fanfiction forum / Survive _ the _ games / 112090 / (without the spaces of course :D) Please join, it's really fun!**

It was 7:50 pm in the Capitol of Panem, and people were pouring into the Square. People pushed and shoved to get closer to the screens, egar to see this years tributes.

Presidant Snow's face flashed across the screen as he gave his speech about the dark days and other boring stuff. Finally, the capitol seal flashed across the screen and the not so gleaming square of district one appeared. The capitol residants gasped in shock, smoke poored from the justice building and flames danced in the windows. The escort, who looked like a strange cross between a pom-pom and a zebra, glared at the girl next to her who looked no older then fifteen.

"Due to an, err, accident in the justice building, no volunteers will be allowed for the female tribute" Snapped the escort. "Our female tribute for this year will be the 'lovley' Foe Sterling"

Foe shrugged, looking bored. Her dark green eyes were fixed on the fire as she flicked a strand of her, slightly singed, dark brown hair.

The escort walked over to the boys reaping ball, shooting one last annoyed glare at Foe before spearing a peice of paper with her bright pink fingernail and reading out the name printed on it. "Aki Shinohara" Called the escort, scanning the crowd for the new tribute. Before anyone could find Aki, a tall boy with black, chin length hair and black eyes stepped out from the crowd.

"I volunteer!" He called, walking up to the stage.

"Fabulous! What's your name dear?" Asked the escort, smiling.

"Showtarou Shinohara" He said, shooting his family an apologetic look.

As Foe and Showtarou were lead in to the justice building, the picture changed to district two, with it's thankfully non flaming justice building. The escort, who for some reason was dressed as a pineapple, smiled as she asked for volunteers for the small girl that stood trembeling on the stage.

As usual in district two, about thirty girls began shoving their way towards the stage. After five minutes of screaming, punching and sneaky stabbing with knives,

a tall, slightly muscular girl with long, blue black hair and violet blue eyes volunteered, shoving a snarling career from the stage.

"Wonderful!" Squeaked the escort. "What's your name dear?"

"Alix Braxton" Smiled the girl, remembering this day last year. She quickly pushed the thought of Cato's death from her mind as the escort called the name of a fifteen year old boy.

After another psychotic brawl to get to the stage, a very muscular boy with menacing, deep blue eyes charged through the crowd, shoving the potential tributes out of his way as he climbed on to the stage.

"Nikolas Lust" He said, shooting Alix a death glare as they walked in to the justice building.

The people of the capitol smiled as they saw the district two tributes, already making a mental note to sponsor them as the district three appeared on the screen. A woman who looked like a giant zebra walked over to the reaping ball, swearing as she struggled to chose a peice of paper with her hoof. Eventually giving up, she stuck her head inside the reaping ball, grabbing a slip of paper with her teeth. She quickly pulled her head out, taking the slip of paper from her mouth and reading the name. "Azura Bellwood!" She called, looking around for the unfortunate girl. Azura stepped forward from the 12 year olds section, looking very annoyed. She walked up to the stage, and stood next to zebra woman, who grinned and started jumping up and down, clapping her hooves. "Yayayayay! I chose a tribute!" She squealed.

"Stop being so freaking happy! I hate happy people!" Azura yelled, bitchslapping her escort.

"Ow, you're mean" sobbed the escort, sticking her head in to the boys reaping bowl to chose a male tribute. "Enlai Lin!" She calls and a tall boy with dark brown hair and black eyes walked forwards from the eighteen year olds section, glaring at Wolfgang Katsuragi, the victor of the 73rd games.

"I am going to freaking kill you when we get to the train" He growled.

Wolfgang laughed like this was the funniest thing he had ever heard. "Like to see you try!" he said when he finally managed to control himself.

The escort quickly grabbed Enlai, who looked like he was about to attack Wolfgang, and dragged him into the justice building, closely followed by Azura.

**Oooh, new review thingy, maybe you should try it out :)**


	6. Wardrobe malfunction

**Another Reaping chapter, sorry if it's not that funny, I'm not in the best mood right now. As always, review! It makes me smile **x

As the district three justice building faded from the screen, it was replaced by the sunny coastline of district four. The people of Panem leaned forward in their seats, hoping to get a glimpse of sexy Finnick Odair, who was sitting on the stage, holding Annie Cresta's hand.

After giving Annie a death glare, the escort called for volunteers for the two teenagers standing on the stage. The girl, who was obviously a career, glared at the 18 year old girl who volunteered for her. The new tribute, a girl with curly blonde hair, green eyes, and lots of freckles. Introduced herself as Mari Kalik. The escort, who was dressed as a sea turtle, smiled as the girl leapt up and down on the stage, stroking the pink hair ribbon in her hair.

For the male tribute, a tall, muscular boy with dark brown hair and green eyes volunteered. He smiled kindly at Mair and introduced himself as Dimitri Klink.

The two new tributes were lead in to the justice building and the dull, grey streets of district five filled the screen. The first tribute called was a small 14 year old girl with pixie style blonde hair and grey eyes called Arella Deata. To everyones suprise she smiled, a psychotic glint in her eyes. The suprisingly normal looking escort backed away from the psychotic tribute, crashing in to the boys reaping bowl and causing it to smash. "YOU #*€$%* %*€}* LITTLE %!¥^!+!" screamed the escort, punching a camera man to get out her frustration. Arella looked at her, impressed.

After about fifteen minutes of enraged swearing from the escort, she finally picked up a peice of paper from the floor and read out the name. "Niall Hoult!" She yelled and a muscular, arrogant looking boy walked up to the stage, smiling. The escort was confused, did all these kids want to die? The smile was wiped from Niall's face as a boy with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes volunteered.

"I'm sorry Niall, I can't let you die" Said the new tribute. "I'm Alden James Farrell and I'm going to win" .

"Perfect!" smiled the escort, obviously pleased with her tributes as she lead them in to the justice building.

Instantly the screen flashed to district six, where Corra LeFleur, the very dumb escort, was choosing a name from the girls reaping bowl. "Boa Palidon!" She called, scanning the crowd for the unlucky girl. A small 15 year old with blonde hair and hazel eyes walked up to the stage confidently, smiling to the cameras, but it was clear by her shaking hands that she was worried. "Fabulous!" squeaked Corra, leaping up and down on the stage. Unfortunatly, she forgot about her dangerously thin heels, which snapped as she landed, sending her sprawling to the ground. As Corra tried, and failed, to get up. Boa, who clearly just wanted to get this over with, picked a name from the boys reaping bowl. Before Boa can read out the name, a 14 year old boy called Rhys Green volunteered, smiling confidently. "A volunteer, fabulous!" squeaked Corra from the floor. "So, why did you volunteer?"

"Because I'm awesome and I can win. All fear my awesomeness!" yelled Rhys, trying to look deadly.

"Perfect!" Corra said, as district six faded from the screen.


	7. I volunteer as thingy!

**Woohoo, two chapters in one day! Nearly done with the reapings now :) Hope you like these tributes, they're some of my favorites.**

As the citizens of the capitol laughed at Corra LeFleur, the

dense forests of district seven filled the screen. There was a large tree- No, wait that was the escort- sitting in the middle of the stage, rustling her leaves very loudly. Earning a death glare from the mayor, who was reading out his long, boring speach.

Finally, the mayor finished talking and the tree-lady walked over to the girls reaping bowl. Before she can even put her hand in, a 14 year old girl with blonde hair and green eyes volunteered, a satisfied smirk on her face. "Hello dear what's your-"

"Rabio Curber" Said the new tribute. "You're next victor"

"Well we'll see about that" muttered the escort, annoyed at Rabio for interrupting her.

The escort rustled over to the boys reaping bowl and speared a name on one of her twigs. "Err, Tree Branch?" called the escort. Woah, and she'd thought district one names were wierd!

"Me volunteer as thingy!" called a voice, and a muscular boy covered in scars lumbered to the stage.

"Ah, another volunteer! District seven really is getting in to the spirit of the games" smiled the escort. "What's your name?"

"Errrr" Said the tribute, struggling to remember. "Oh yeah, Lolan Chell!" he said, sounding pleased with himself.

"Erm, brilliant!" said the escort, leading her new tributes in to the justice building.

The screen flashed to district eight, where Mimosa Andora was tapping her claw like fingernails as the mayor finished his speech. Mimisa smiled as she stood up and click- clacked over to the reaping bowl in her insanely high heels. She selected a slip of paper from near the bottom and read out the name. "Kara Calloway!" she called, looking around for the unortunate girl. Kara stepped out from the twelve year olds section, skipping up to the stage. She froze as she saw the escort, backing away.

"It's alright dear, it's an honour to be chosen for the games!" squealed Mimosa, walking towards Kara.

"Back creepo, back. I have a shiny belt!" Yelled Kara, undoing the silver belt from her dress and waving it threataningly at the escort.

"Oh isn't she cute!" Mimosa squealed, putting her hand in to the boys reaping bowl. "Dylan Barnes!" She called.

"Crap!" yelled a boy, frantically looking for a way out. He was dragged up to the stage by peacekeepers and stood next to Kara, glaring at the escort "You people are sick, how can you find entertainment in watching us die!" He yelled. "You're all sick, twisted bastards!" he yelled in to the camera, being dragged to the justice building by peacekeepers. Leaving Kara on the stage with the Mimosa, who walked over to Kara to lead her to the justice building.

"Get away from me!" Screamed Kara, swinging her shiny belt at her. Mimosa waved her arms about comically as she fell off the stage.

Kara laughed loudly, running in to the justice building as the picture changed to district nine.

The escort, Maya Buttreaks (What in Panem were her parents thinking?) smiled cheerfully as she chose the female corpse, er, I mean tribute. "Alula Santina!" She called and a red haired 17 year old stepped on to the stage. "Excelent!" squeaked Maya "How does it feel to know that you're going to be a tribute?"

"Well, I can't wait for the adventure!" smiled Alula. "Life here is so boring! This is just a game, see how far you get, then die. Cruel but, still just a game"

Maya grinned, finally a tribute got it! "Fantabulous!" she squeaked, walking over to the boys reaping bowl. "Lyle Wiltmoor!" She called.

A short but muscular boy walked out from the eighteen year olds section. "Oh well, I guess I'll be with Hayley again" he said as he walked on to the stage, backing away from Alula who glared at him. Maya grinned and led her new tributes in to the justice building, making sure to keep Lyle and Alula a good distance apart.


	8. Can't think of a title

**Sorry for the late update, my mom confiscated my laptop :P I'll try to post the district thirteen reapings tomorrow :) also, I have some things you can do to get more sponser points :) **

**Reviewing If Tomorrow Comes by Violet Teardrops- 20 points and Alix won't kill your tribute in the bloodbath :)**

**Joining my hunger games roleplay (link on my profile)- 20 points**

**Reviewing Thirteen by Jakey121 (preferably chapter three)- 20 points**

**Now, since you're probobly getting bored of me now, on to the chapter :D**

District ten flashed across the screen as the capitol prepared themselves for more crazy tributes. The escort, Moomoo Cow (Again, were her parents on drugs?) smiled as a small 14 year old girl walked on to the stage, trembeling in fear.

"Hehe, I volunteer!" laughed a girl in the 13 year olds section, skipping and twirling to the stage in a white dress splattered with blood. Her wide grey eyes flickered around and her black curls framed her pale face. The escort recoild in horror at this new tribute as the girl hissed at her, turning from somthing from a horror move to, err somthing out of a different horror movie.

"Er, um , w-what's your n-name?" trembled the escort, clearly terrified of the strange girl that stood before her.

"Devmani Trent" giggled the psychotic girl, baring her sharp teeth at the camera.

"Err, okay. What an, er, lovely, tribute!" squeaked Moomoo, She backed away from the girl, picking a name from the boys reaping ball with her shaking hands.

"Geddes Warbler!" Called the escort. There was a loud, girly scream and small boy wearing wierd glasses ran through the square, screaming "Save me mommy I don't wanna die!".

His screams stopped suddenly as he smashed head first in to a tree, falling unconscious to the ground. Moomoo forced a smile as a peacekeeper flung the unconscious tribute on to the stage. "And there we have our... special, tributes of district ten" She said, glaring at her tributes, one unconscious and the other trying to kill a chair.

The picture changed to district eleven, where rows of underfed children sighed with releif as two new tributes stood on the stage. The male tribute, Gareth Archer, a tall boy with chin length black hair and black eyes, shrugged. He didn't seem to care that he had a one in twenty six chance of dying. The girl however, looked terrified. She was a thirteen year old girl with dark skin, brown hair and kind green eyes. She introduced herself as Jessie Garnet.

The young escort grinned like a maniac, almost pulling her tributes arms off as she skipped to the justice building.

A collective groan ran through the capitol as district twelve appeared on the screen. Half of the capitol changed the channel so that they could watch reruns of Panem Idol or the games where the girl from six killed everyone with a rubber chicken rather then stare at the depressing children of district twelve.

The escort, Silvia Furrman, glared at the zombie like citizens of district twelve. "Now it's time to chose this years corpses! Er, I mean tributes" she laughed. She clomped over to the reaping bowl, her silver high heels black with coal dust. "Eva Grave!" she called, a small seam girl walked to the stage. She looked completely blank, no emotions crossing her face.

The escort just ignored the small girl, immediatly labeling her as a bloodbath. She sighed, walking over to the boys reaping bowl and choosing a name. "Duke Blitzerking" she said, sounding bored. A small, half bald boy walked to the stage and the escort looked like she was about to stab herself. She dragged the two tributes to the justice building, muttering that if she didn't get a promotion next year she would personaly kill her tributes.

**Review? You know you want to :)**


End file.
